Don't take the girl
by Pinball1977
Summary: Songfic. based on Tim McGraws "Don't take the girl". Jasper rememberd his wife. Non-canon, AH.


A/N:This is my first attempt of a fanfiction in english.

I'm grateful for any help, just leave me a review or PM me.

Enjoy...

Don't take the girl

I was loading the fishing equipment into my old beat up truck and was going to take my eight year old son Eddie fishing as little Alice equipped with a fishing pole came through our front gate.

Eddies face fell and he began to beg me.

"Dad, please, not the girl. Sam, Jacob, my best friend Seth, anyone. Please, don't take the girl with us." He hissed and and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, just like his mother always had done and I remembered, I once begged my dad for the same. I snickered and told him, one day he would think differently.

Like I did!

_I remember how my dad went fishing with me and had taken the neighbours girl__ with_._ Isabella, or Bella how she preferred to be called. _

_Bella went fishing with us that day and nearly drowned in the water. At the end of the day I was calling her Kitten, 'cause she looked as cute as a wet cat. It was meant as endearment but she was crying and telling me she hates me. _

_From then on __she refused fishing with me and my dad. _

_She barley set a foot in our front yard for the next few years. _

_We grew apart till our junior year in High School. _

_My interest in girls began__. And my eyes fell especially on Bella. _

_I tried to get on her good grades again, helped her out in history class and asked for her help in literature. That year we have had gym together and as her clumsiness started to show I sacrificed my health, well sometimes, and teamed up with her. _

_Half way through the year I had won her trust back and gained her heart. We started dating and __soon we were the topic of our little town in Texas. _

_But we didn't care. We were happy and enjoyed life. _

_One day we went to the movies. A stranger came up and pulled a gun. He grabbed her arm. "Jasper." Bella whispered, the fear written in her face, tears stinging in her eyes._

I shuddered as I remembered.

_He told me to do as said and no harm would be done. _

_I offered him everything, my money, my__ car keys, my inherited watch from grandpa. I just begged him not to take my girl. _

_Luck was on our side that day, he took my wallet and Bella stumbled into my waiting arms. Never mind grandpas' watch and my car keys lying on the ground, I just cradled Bella in my arms, intending to never let her go. _

I looked at Alice' big hopeful eyes and let my eyes gace to my son's face. The carbon-copy of his mother with his heart shaped face. His hair was a mix of her dark brown and my blond curls. His green brown eyes held a depth unknown for his age. He would be going to break a lot of girls' hearts.

_At Bella's twentieth birthday I took her to the lake she went with my dad and me twelve years __ago. I had prepared a picnic under the stars. _

_We sat on the blanket and I fed her with cut fruits and champagne. We danced on the beach to the gentle Music on the radio. _

_I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. Stunned she nodded her heard yes and fell into my arms. I slipped the simple gold ring on her finger and kissed her. Looking back I knew she was the girl I wanted to spend my life with, the moment she fell in the water and I called her Kitten. _

I stroke the unruly hair of my son and shooed both him and Alice in the car as I put her fishing pole in the bed of the truck where all our stuff laid.

I heard my son rumble under his breath and Alice beamed at me as I got into the drivers seat and put the truck in gear.

I smiled at the two bickering about the place in the boat and saw myself more then twenty years back. I just hoped fate was better to them then it was to me.

_The day fate showed __his cruelty to me was clear as day and night. _

_We were in the hospital; Bella was in labour, four weeks early. Nothing dramatic the doctor assured us. At first. My brother Emmett and his wife were waiting with me. Our parents were on their way._

_I was led in Bella's room. _

_The doctor was looking at us and his face was a mask, unreadable. Sadness showed in his eyes, as quickly as it came it went. But it was enough for me to know. _

_His words stung still. _

"_The Baby is fine." He hesitated. "But his mother… she's fading fast." I heard him swallow the lump in his throat. _

_Bella smiled weakly but stroked lovingly her baby bump. _

_I fell to my knees and prayed. _

"_Dear Lord, take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. But please, don't take the girl." I whispered desperate._

_The sobs leaving my throat shook my helpless body. I felt Bella's hand in my hair. _

_She gave birth to my little wonder, my son, and fought the death for another twelve hours in my arms, little Eddie beside us._

Her last kiss still lingered on my lips.

Meanwhile we were in the boat on the lake.

Eddie prepared his fishing pole as I watch Alice poking with her little finger in the pot of worms.

"Don't!" Eddie swatted her hand away and Alice pouted. She flinched and fell overboard. Laughing I fished her out of the lake and put her in a blanket.

She cuddled up to me and stuck her tongue out to my son. I snickered and hoped they never have to learn how cruel and

vicious fate could be.


End file.
